Bound By Love
by Xxsolitude angelxX
Summary: This is a story that has come from my creative mind, just want to see where this goes. A story of a girl destined to be a mermaid but she must keep that a secret. She meets David who is her destined mate, Arianne tries to deny love in order to keep her secret but will David let her?
1. Chapter 1

Standing out on the docks she stared at the water, the waves were calm today gentle ripples flowed as she stared absentmindedly. A cool breeze through her long blonde hair causing her to come back to earth as she did she could hear the water's call to her. It will always call her but whether she heeds the call is her choice and at that moment she choose to ignore it, there were people around in fear someone may be watching her. She's by no means paranoid, just cautious. There's one secret that Arianne Jones is hiding and that is she's a mermaid. One drop of water instead a pair of legs comes a tail. Was Arianne born this way you ask? No but she was destined to be a mermaid it is blessing and curse but for Arianne more of a curse because she wishes to be a normal girl again not pretending to be human.

 _Arianne…_ A voice summoned in her head she snapped to attention this was a voice she couldn't ignore. Arianne scanned the area around her no one was paying attention, nobody thankfully she stood from to her feet then dove into the water she felt the tail forming then picked up speed once it had fully formed. She swam towards the island that was out in the middle of the upper Shasta Lake. She developed the habit of coming to Meadows park which was located by the upper part of Shasta Lake, it was the closest park that's more away from town and by dusk people are pretty much gone. The sun was just beginning to set there were still a good hand full of people there but she managed to be unseen.

The water become more shallow as she approached the island, she reached her hand out touching the earth and her tail become legs again. Here on this island everything was pure and magical. The leaves were green and bright, grass long and soft, the air cool and crisp, there was a sense of peace and love here. Because Mother Nature herself resided here undisturbed by the world outside, it was she who Arianne answered too. Arianne was not her servant but a guardian of the water element chosen by Mother.

Arianne approached her thrown engolfed by branches cover in leaves and many kinds of flowers. Birds tweeted and flew around her, she had sun-golden hair, rose red lips, her eyes were purple, and her skin was white. She smiled as she watched Arianne approach but Arianne did not return the favor. Mother knew that Arianne has been unhappy since she's been a mermaid, she's watched Arianne give up a lot in sake of being her guardian. But today she has news that may cheer her up.

"My lady," Arianne nealed bowing her head.

"Raise, my girl. I told you that bowing isn't nesscary."

"It's out of respect, my lady. You called for me." she said just wanting to get to the point.

"As Mother I am all knowing and as of this morning I saw a happy glimpse of your future." Mother smiled widely.

"What would that be?" Some part of her always hoped that she wouldn't have to be a mermaid anymore but it won't happen.

"I saw that soon you are going to meet your mate soon."

Arianne's eyes widened and Mother's smile disappeared when she saw her expression, "No, you said that I have to be kept a secret. If I fall in love then that's someone who knows and I'm at stake. No I want to be alone." With that statement she all but stormed away.

Arianne has given up everything but her two best friends. Who only know because Mother granted them the ability to transform into an animal they choose. Jeane is a werefox and Marie is a were leopard so they too have a secret besides Arianne's, however, Arianne has more than just a tail. She has water powers she can manipulate water into her doing. With or without her tail. Other than her two friends Arianne has no one because of her secret she's protecting herself, her friends, and Mother. Their existence must kept secret.

Arianne dove into the water in a hurry to nowhere. She prefered to be alone.

* * *

"This is fucking bullshit!" David exclaimed punching a wall not caring whether he broke his hand or not.

"Dude, I didn't know how else to tell you but you needed to know." Mich explained, but he had just told David that his girlfriend is sleeping with his other best friend and it's going on a while. "I'm sorry."

David was lost in his own world he had thought they were going good but she was lying to him, _that bitch_ he thought. His family thought that he was worthless, he was on the verge of losing his job, and now this. He's had enough.

He stormed to his car not knowing where he was going to go but he turned the key and drove. Fifteen minutes later he found himself at Cedar's Park where the lower part of Shasta Lake. Getting out out his car he kicked his tires, slammed his fists on the car, yelling every curse word known to for him it was after dark so no one would his mental break down, his phone chimed in his pocket he pulled it out and looked at the screen. It was her just her name glowing was enough to set him off again, he threw his phone. He gaze turned to the water nearby he walked towards the water as if it were beckoning him, each step that he took seemed to take forever but now he was standing at the edge of the dock staring out at the water as a young mermaid did few hours before him.

He couldn't stand it anymore. His thought process was he's dead his pain and suffering ends, and that nobody would really care. But he still stood there debating on it. Life or death.

Arianne had been walking through the trail alongside the lower part of Shasta lake, trees, bushes, and tall grass surrounded the trail but a person walking in the trail could through the streets the lead to this park. She seen a car speeding into the park parking lot. Normally she would ignore it but she heard kicking and screaming her curiousity spiked. Watching from the cover of the bushes and trees.

Something must have really upset him if he's going mental, his phone went off he peered at it then threw it. She was willing to bet that whomever was on the phone was the source of his pain. Then she saw a look towards the lake then it was like he was in trance she kept well hidden while flowing him making sure he wouldn't do anything to hurt himself. Why does she care? If someone is pissed at the world then it's none of her business. But she couldn't explain why but she felt that had to make sure he would be okay.

He stared out at nothing breathing hard fighting the tears that threaten to come, he looked to the sky and for a brief moment he wished that he could just fly. Away from here, away from everything. Standing at the edge of the dock to he turned his back to the water, Arianne watched nearby "don't do it." she whispered. Though Arianne preferred to keep to herself she wasn't about to watch someone die and do something about it. Even if it means her secret may be exposed.

David leaned backwards tumbling into the water. For once in his life he was grateful that he couldn't swim.

"NO!" Arianne yelled out knowing that he wouldn't hear her. When she didn't see him surface she made a break for the water not caring if someone would see. She felt that she needed to save him not just from the water.

At first his instinct was to fight for air after minute he let water clog his lungs, he was in and out of consciousness, he had to be losing it now too because he thought he saw someone swimming towards him then everything was black.

Surprisingly he wasn't that difficult to carry to the surface. Arianne could tell was muscular not overly but enough for his body type. Finally reaching the surface she pushed her way to the dock, though he wasn't muscular it took effort setting his body back on the dock then lifting herself on as well.

She checked for a pulse beating but faintly, she listened for a heart same as his pulse. "No you cannot die!" she to him opening his mouth giving all the air she had.

After a few good puffs of air she grew dizzy. "Wake up please wake up!" she urged him. "Listen to me, you are going wake up I'm not going to let die here. I will help you, be your friend so you have someone instead resorting to this." she told him though he was unconscious.

Against her judgement she began to hum to him which slowly turned into soft vocalizing. According to mermaid legends mermaids sing to lead sailors to their death was a myth that was the nature of sirens, mermaids sang to find their true mate but the one that was made for them could only hear the song. And as a last resort she sung to him only to bring him back.

In the depths of the darkness David swore he heard a voice, a beautiful voice. This voice was female and he had never heard anything like it, this voice made him feel safe, he felt peace, sure, and maybe love. All he knows is that he didn't want to lose this feeling, this voice, and whom ever belonged to that voice.

She felt his hand grip hers a bit, she's getting to him she kept singing and finally he opened his eyes. It was a struggled to open his eyes and when he did he choked up the water from his lungs, he gasped for air as he attempted to see the figure next to him. It was a girl this much he could tell. "You're going to be fine." she said with the most heavenly voice he'd ever heard.

Arianne studied him his hair was short and dark blonde, he had stubble facial hair probably not shaving the previous day, toned and strong arms the kind that would make you feel protected, but she couldn't see the color of his eyes it was too dark and he didn't keep them open long enough. All in all he was very handsome she planned on staying a few extra minutes but just then she heard the sound of a vehicle approaching. A cop car.

In a panic she took one last look at him then disappeared into the depths.

The Officer was doing his usual patrolling then saw something on the dock, he stopped his car to investigate he beamed his flashlight to the end and saw David's wet body he called for backup as he rushed to David.

Arianne watched drifting from a distance, an ambulance and two more cop cars arrived she could tell that her survivor was going to be okay. She hopes now that he will think it was just a dream.

 ***So I haven't written in a LONG time and I need to update some stories but I felt that maybe I should start something new, something from my head. So I'm giving this a try if you guys like the first chapter then I'll write new ones.***


	2. Chapter 2

In the few days following the rescue neither both Arianne or David could forget about it. Anyone who David told said that he was just imagining it or dreamt it which only frustrated him more because he knew what he saw and what he heard it was real.

"Dude how do you even know someone was there?" asked Mitch.

"Because I felt someone holding my hand and that i heard her singing right next to me." David explain, again.

"And she just disappeared?"

"Cops told me that no one was there when they got to me, but they said someone had to have pulled me from the water." He ran his fingers through his hair, he knew this sounded crazy but nothing else made sense.

For the hundredth time that day his phone buzzed in his pocket, it was his now ex girlfriend leaving him yet another text, no doubt asking where he is. Since that night he hasn't attempted to contact her, in his mind it's over.

"Vanessa?" Even though Mitch knew the answer to that. David nodded deleting the text.

Putting his phone away they both resumed playing one of their computer games, "I'm going to look for her." David said after a few minutes.

Mitch pushed his headphones off his head, "How are you going to do that? Hold a singing contest in hopes she'll show up?"

"Not a bad idea," he joked, "No I'm going to just be at that dock as much as possible, maybe she will recognize me." A long shot he knew but he had no other ideas.

"You're looking for a needle in a hay stack, dude."

* * *

"You rescued a human?!" Marie scolded. Arianne rolled her eyes she knew Marie would give her a hard time about because Arianne stuck to her one rule and she broke it.

"What else was I supposed to do? I mean no one saw me."

"At least that is what you think, you could have just called the police and let them handle it."

"They would have been too late, besides you didn't see the pain he was in." Arianne defended. But she knew it would be useless Marie would lecture her until she was blue in the face. "But it doesn't matter now I won't see him again he never saw my face."

"But he heard your voice." Marie corrected.

"My singing voice." Arianne countred. "I don't singing that often, hell I don't even singing around people because of this legend."

"You know it isn't a legend because Mother said it is real. She told us that we will know our mates by their scent, you it's by singing."

"But I didn't know what else to do."

"I know, you did what you thought was right I'm just saying I hope it don't cost you your secret."

Marie did have a point. In saving his life she risked not only him seeing her but others as well she needed to cool it for a bit.

Two uneventful weeks have passed for them both. David hasn't given up on his search and Arianne has remained low key as she planned, unaware of David's search.

Arianne has caught herself thinking about him, it's dangerous for her to be doing that because once or twice she thought about seeking him out. That cannot happen.

He was human for goodness sake! A normal human being something she wanted to be again, who knows what would happen if she told him that she was more than she appeared to be. Besides all she needed were her two best friends. Right?

* * *

"How about a fourth of July pre show?" Arianne grinned to Marie and Jean.

They both looked at each other then looked back at her, "what are you talking about, blondie?"

"Come on." Her grinned widened as she made made her way across the upper park down to the lower part where upper Shasta Lake was.

Arianne dove into the water raising to the surface finding her friends caught up to her, "What's this per show you speak of?" Jeane asked gesturing her hands in confusion.

Arianne cleared her throat and began vocalizing enough to where they would hear, the water shimmered a silver blue light up around her. She rose her hand from the water and water spout shot from the water matching the color that surrounded her. Marie and Jeane watched as she vocalized and gave them a water show. It looked like she was making her own World of Color from Disneyland.

Elsewhere, David was on the dock that he was rescued on. He had been coming here for a month straight and he's had no such luck of finding this girl, maybe she wasn't real and his mind was just playing tricks. He wasn't one who likes to give up but he knew Mitch was right a needle in a hay stack.

He turned to head back to his car then he heard something. He listened it sounded like singing, _it couldn't be!_ he thought. The voice got clearer and clearer it was that voice the very same voice. His gazed landed on the hill near the park he see colors, the sun had been set for two hours and it could be streetlights but it was where was coming from he was sure of it.

Taking the quickest route he knew to upper Shasta Lake he drove like his life depended on it. He rounded a corner and he saw what looked to be like some water show. He knew the town hadn't invested in water fountains that make water dance. But he could now hear the voice loud and clear it was coming from the water display. She was there.

Arianne was so delighted in entertaining her friends she didn't see the vehicle slowly approaching the park, and her friends were in such awe they didn't see it either. David parked far enough to where he wouldn't be noticed and he could approach unnoticed. As he got closer he could see two other figures watching the water show from shore, his gaze sought the water he finally saw the source of the voice. He moved quicker to see better.

He stood behind a boarded up dock and bushes but he wasn't prepared for what he saw next. That voice that rescued him is girl, and very beautiful girl at that. How was she doing that with the water and with her voice. As she sings and moves her hands the water obeys, when she rose one hand a wave appeared from under her and she rode right on top of it. And that's when David's mouth hit the ground. She had a tail, David was a gamer so he liked all those games that deal fantasy and all that. So when that tail he knew he was looking at a mermaid. Could it be a costume of sorts? But how was she doing that with water? David was confused and amazed at the same time.

As her voice hit a climactic end as did the water the colors were fading she was gently being put back in the water. Her audience, he assumed her friends, clapped and cheered at her performance David crept closer and he could see that she had a big smile on her face. She had a beautiful smile granted it was dark but he could see that smile plain as day.

"And that's a scratch of what my powers can do!" Arainne told her friends.

They continued their cheering David took one step forward and stepped on a twig causing it to snap. Marie and Jeane's sensitive ears picked up the sound instantly. Both their hands snapped in the directions of the bushes David was hiding, David saw them look in his direction. Arianne's good mood was replaced with uneasiness she knew those looks on their faces someone was here and someone had seen.

"Guys don't do anything." She tried but it was too late Marie had shifted into her black panther form and Jeane had done the same except her form was a red fox. As her friends their animal instincts was to protect their fish friend.

David blinked and shook his head. This wasn't happening first seeing a mermaid and her water show, now her buddies are human that turn into animals? Was he still in the real world?

Marie growled she could smell someone close by knowing that who ever it saw it all, her animal instinct was telling her to kill but she won't.

"Marie?" Arianne questioned Marie turned her head and growled a low growl meaning that Arianne needs get out of there.

Arianne ducked into the water and disappeared David had to make a break for it, as quick as he could he ran for his car. Marie charged.

He heard the cat closing in, he forced his legs to move faster and he finally reached his car. He turned the key and sped out of there. Marie trotted to a stop panting Jeane came up behind her the two glanced at each other he got away and saw Arianne.


End file.
